


and if you want to keep me

by yjayo



Series: Trope Bingo, [1]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, F. T. Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't forget, we have the rest of our lives to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you want to keep me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Trope Bingo challenge I'm doing with @Wondersock/Mia using our roleplay couples. 
> 
> (Watch the FNC Kingdom episode of Weekly Idol and sHIP THEM WITH US!!!!!111!!1!)

she moves in closer to his side, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders, rubbing pale hands together on her lap. he shivers next to her, obviously never having suffered anything as down right slumming it as sitting outside at 3am, in three inches of snow, with nothing but the clothes on your back and a blanket. 

“you’ve never been this close to snow, huh?” she asks, taking her hands into his, huffing warm breath onto his skin, hoping to warm him back up, “mr. prince charming cant handle a bit of cold?”

he laughs back, his breath curling into the air before their eyes, shrugging in agreement, “prince charming never thought he would have to” 

closer still, she pulls the blanket, hoping to warm him up, leaving his hands enveloped in her so to conserve some kind of heat. leaning against his shoulder, she glances up at the stars, her heartbeat meeting his breaths in a steady pace. it was nice, like this, she thinks, to get away from bright lights and expectant eyes.

it was nice to be alone.

she feels him slide something onto her finger. a ring, her ring, an engagement ring, she assumes, this being the fourth time he’s tried and will be the fourth time she says no, “please don’t propose to me in the middle of an empty parking lot”

“what’s it gonna take, choa?” his hand falls, though the ring remains, “what’s it gonna take for you to say yes?”

“i have said yes,” it hurts her, too, to say it, “three times, four if we include this. but i’ve already told you: i won’t accept a ring until i know that it’s what you really want. no big events, no flowers, just me and you and the people we care about” she half hopes that he lets her keep it this time, even if she hasn't really accepted it, “okay?” 

he presses a kiss to her nose, “okay.”


End file.
